blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Project Ex-Terminate
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4742.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 21, 2016 10:11:44 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Project Ex-Terminate Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Project Ex-Terminate « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Project Ex-Terminate (Read 204 times) Pure Oil Newbie Online 33 Project Ex-Terminate « on: August 16, 2016, 08:13:51 AM » Recently Bootcamp has been disbanded and all of its member were scatterd across all major alliances.Since that Union of Offense was at war with Bootcamp before it was disbanded, Union of Offense will start hunting down all Ex-Bootcamp members hidden inside all major alliances from this moment. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=72027 Smithly Newbie Offline 23 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #1 on: August 16, 2016, 08:30:25 AM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 16, 2016, 08:13:51 AM Recently Bootcamp has been disbanded and all of its member were scatterd across all major alliances.Since that Union of Offense was at war with Bootcamp before it was disbanded, Union of Offense will start hunting down all Ex-Bootcamp members hidden inside all major alliances from this moment. ITT: cello using cello logic to ruin yet another nation of his. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51 AMERICAN_HERO Newbie Offline 30 Personal Text I HAVE AWOKEN Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #2 on: August 16, 2016, 08:50:23 AM » Cello, if you steal any more top topic space from my newspaper I will call the cyber police on your IP, and they'll lock you up so you'll stop posting until you pay a hefty priced meme bail. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39022 Staggie Newbie Offline 9 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #3 on: August 16, 2016, 10:09:20 AM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 16, 2016, 08:13:51 AM Recently Bootcamp has been disbanded and all of its member were scatterd across all major alliances.Since that Union of Offense was at war with Bootcamp before it was disbanded, Union of Offense will start hunting down all Ex-Bootcamp members hidden inside all major alliances from this moment. Kek, Boot camp certainly wasn't aware we were at war, good luck remembering the names if and defeating 23 nations. Logged Staggie, leader of County and Ex-leader of Boot Camp. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69548 Pure Oil Newbie Online 33 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #4 on: August 16, 2016, 04:55:29 PM » Simple,before bootcamp disbanded all major alliance doesnt have any very low gpd nation Quote from: Staggie on August 16, 2016, 10:09:20 AM Kek, Boot camp certainly wasn't aware we were at war, good luck remembering the names if and defeating 23 nations. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=72027 Pure Oil Newbie Online 33 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #5 on: August 17, 2016, 05:11:36 PM » 10% completed Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=72027 Staggie Newbie Offline 9 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #6 on: August 18, 2016, 09:10:56 AM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 17, 2016, 05:11:36 PM 10% completed *Sniff* *Sniff* Smell That? That's bull shit Logged Staggie, leader of County and Ex-leader of Boot Camp. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69548 Tendon Newbie Offline 14 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #7 on: August 19, 2016, 11:48:41 AM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 16, 2016, 08:13:51 AM Recently Bootcamp has been disbanded and all of its member were scatterd across all major alliances.Since that Union of Offense was at war with Bootcamp before it was disbanded, Union of Offense will start hunting down all Ex-Bootcamp members hidden inside all major alliances from this moment. says the guy who can't even think of an original alliance name Logged Pure Oil Newbie Online 33 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #8 on: August 19, 2016, 04:42:53 PM » Quote from: Tendon on August 19, 2016, 11:48:41 AM says the guy who can't even think of an original alliance name I could,but the main point of Union of Offense was to annoy Union of Defense as much as possible. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=72027 Ryank13 Jr. Member Offline 57 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #9 on: August 19, 2016, 04:49:20 PM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 19, 2016, 04:42:53 PM I could,but the main point of Union of Offense was to annoy Union of Defense as much as possible. lol you're not doing a very good job haha Logged Leader of The Union of Defense-Suntra http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69357 zippy Full Member Offline 175 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #10 on: August 19, 2016, 09:17:52 PM » Quote from: Pure Oil on August 19, 2016, 04:42:53 PM I could,but the main point of Union of Offense was to annoy Union of Defense as much as possible. It's not annoying it's amusing lol. Maybe a little sad too. Do you need a hug? I'll give you a gold star for trying your best though. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) Pure Oil Newbie Online 33 Re: Project Ex-Terminate « Reply #11 on: Today at 03:38:32 AM » I can't find any member of Union of Defense that is possible to be attacked,unless i increase my GDP,but eventually Union of Defense will recruit new member. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=72027 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Project Ex-Terminate SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2